


New Year

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Una chica se aburre en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Un desconocido enmascarado llama su atención.





	New Year

Alex entra en el bar mirando a los lados. Había quedado allí con su hermano y unos amigos suyos para celebrar el año nuevo, pero con la temática de baile de máscaras no encontraba la bobalicona cara de su hermana. Se acerca a la barra y le pide al camarero un destornillador. Mientras, estudia atentamente a los asistentes a la fiesta. Eran mayormente universitarios, como ella. Era de esperar. A muchos los conocía de clase. Otros, sabía que estaban matriculados pero no los había visto nunca. 

Tras encenderse un cigarro, un hombre con una máscara de pato se acerca a ella-

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estabamos esperando.

-Llevo un rato esperándote. Tienes mi máscara, ¿No?

Su hermano, Ash, le tiende una máscara idéntica a la suya. Tiene un dos en la frente, mientras que la otra tenía un uno.

-¿Estás de coña? Trae, quiero la número uno.-Con un movimiento rápido le arrebata la máscara a su hermano y se la pone-¿Que tal me queda?

-Muy bien, muy bien. Anda, déjame que te presente a esta gente.

Los gemelos se acercan a una mesa alrededor de la cúal dos hombres vacían vasos de dos en dos.

-Vale, a ver. El gordo con la máscara de oso es Mark. Hace... teleco, creo.

-Ingeniería mecánica, de hecho. Encantado.

-Y el cachas de la máscara de tigre es Tony. ¿Lo pillas? Tony...

-Como lo digas otra vez, te mato. Te juro que te mato.

-Encantada. ¿A que te dedicas, grandullón?

-Ahora mismo estoy...

-El tigre, ¿No? Como el de los cereales. 

Mark le pone una mano en la boca a Ash e indica a los otros dos que continúen con su conversación.

-...Cómo iba diciendo, ahora mismo estoy entre trabajos.

-¿Ah, sí? No me digas. ¿Y entre qué trabajos?

-Eso ahora mismo no es importante.

-Ya... voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que merezca la pena. ¿Vais a estar por aquí?

Antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera responder, coge su copa, su cigarrillo y se va. Decide salir a la calle, fumar en condiciones un rato y volver a entrar, lamentando no haber quedado con su grupo de amigos. En su defensa, no es que ir al McDonalds de entre todos los lugares le hiciera especial ilusión. Cada día tiene más claro que es un imán para los imbéciles.

Tira la colilla al suelo y la pisa. Saca otro cigarro de la cajetilla y lo prende. Da una calada larga. ¿Es que no hay una sola persona decente en toda la ciudad?

Un chico alto y delgado, embozado en una máscara de goma del presidente Ronald Reagan se acerca a ella.

-Rubia, ¿Me das fuego?

-Sí, claro.-El desconocido se sube la máscara hasta la nariz y se coloca un cigarrillo entre los labios. Alex lo enciende-¿Te he visto por aquí? No me suena haber visto ningún fan de los Dolphins por el campus.

-Lo dudo. Ya no estudio aquí, lo dejé el año pasado para alistarme. Estoy de servicio y unos amigos me han invitado a venir.

-Uh-huh. Un soldadito, ¿eh? ¿Me tengo que cuadrar o algo?

-Me lo tomo como un cumplido. ¿Has venido sola o que?-Señala el uno de la máscara-¿Quien es el dos? ¿Tu novio?

-¿Y si lo fuera?-Espera una respuesta, pero el chico se mantiene imperturbable.-Nah, con el tontorrón de mi hermano. Me estaba agobiando, así que me he venido fuera. ¿Y tú?

-Con el equipo de Hockey Hierba, pero se han ido a hacer el cabra con el coche y yo paso de movidas que tengo la furgoneta a terceros. 

-¿Tienes carro? ¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?

El chaval se encoge de hombros. Alex se engancha a su brazo y se deja llevar hasta el vehiculo. Una furgoneta azul y naranja. En la radio se oye la música fiestera y a los presentadores hablando sobre la gala. 

-¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a estar de civil?

-Pues... un par de semanas más. Luego a volver a tocarse los cojones en el cuartel. A ver si con un poco de suerte este año próximo me destinan a Hawaii.

-¿Hawaii?

-Sí, si la inteligencia no se equivoca los rusos podrían estar interesados en intentar quitarnoslo con la fuerza. Así que con un poco de suerte podré hacer unos méritos. 

-¿No te da miedo? ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? La verdad es que no me importaría. Eh... dime en el mapa qué salida cojo, por favor. No me importaría, mientras pueda abrir un par de cráneos soviéticos.

Tras seguir la carretera durante un cuarto de hora escaso, aparcan en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de un club bastante popular. No es el lugar al que el chico quería ir, y así se lo indica a Alex.

-Conozco un sitio bastante bueno por aquí. Pero no muy elegante. Quitate eso, anda.-Le retira la máscara de la cara-Anda, si eres mona y todo.

-Pero bueno, me gustaría verte a ti.

El chaval se encoge de hombros, se quita la máscara y la deja en la guantera del coche. Inmediatamente se desata el moño y una larga cabellera morena fluye hasta la altura de lsor iñones.

-Espera, ¿Eres una tía?

-...¿Sí? ¿Lo has dudado en algún momento o qué?

-No... osea... no, no que va.-Miente-Pensaba que eras... Ronald Reagan. ¿Como me has dicho que te llamabas?

-No te lo he dicho. Soy Graves. Corey Graves.-Da una calada a su cigarro-Anda, vamos.

Miami no era una ciudad segura para dos chicas solas, pero Corey se movía por los suburbios con una confianza envidiable. Alex no se quedaba atrás, pero nunca hubiera hecho algunas de las cosas que había visto hacer a su amiga. Estuvieron hasta el amanecer saltando de bar en bar, y de copa en copa.

A eso de las seis de la mañana condujeron hasta las colinas a ver como salía el sol. Los primeros rayos iluminaron la hierba y se refractaron en el rocío. Los vasos que habían robado yacían medio vacíos a poca distancia. Alex miró a Corey, la cual estaba concentrada en el horizonte, con los ojos entrecerrados como mirando a enemigo invisible. Daba caladas cortas a un cigarro mentolado. Sus manos permanecen frías e imoviles, casi como una estatua. Hay una cierta determinación en sus movimientos, un control total y completo sobre los más pequeños mecanismos de su cuerpo que debería disfrutar mientras duraran.


End file.
